Forgotten Story
by XxChaosReignxX
Summary: After two year have passed since the defeat of Xemnas, Sora has been having strange dreams. Organization XIII is back, the worlds are falling apart, and Sora has to once again save the world...with old enemies and new friends.
1. Dream or Reality

Rome: oh boy, this is my second story in progress. I hope that this one is good enough for the people.

Apollo: anything you write isn't good for the people…

Rome: glares will you just do the disclaimer?

Apollo: fine…**Disclaimer: All characters from Kingdom Hearts belong to Squareenix, though Ash belongs to Rome and friend. I do not make any money from this story, so please do not sue! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Dream or reality?

_Is this…a dream…or.. is this real?_

"Hello! Is anyone out there!"

Sora walked alone in the darkness staring around to find something familiar. He had been having dreams like this ever since he had defended Xemnas 2 years ago. Cupping his hands around his mouth her yelled, "Ruki! Kairi! Donald and Goofy. Anyone!" When nobody replied he broke out into a dead run, fear creeping up his spine from the silence. Finally, he saw a single strand of light crashing its way down through the darkness. He slowly walked towards the light and stopped dead when he saw a girl sitting in the center. Her long pale hair tumbled down her back spilling across the marble floor like water. She was wearing a long white dress that pooled around her body.

"Who…who…are you?" Sora asked the mysterious girl as he slowly walked into the beam of light. The girl lifted her head and turned to stare at Sora. He took a step back when he saw her eyes. Her eyes were a deep blood red hue and they held hardly any expression or emotions inside them.

"She looks so…sad…" He thought as he mustered up his courage again and started to walk toward her. When he was an inch away from her, the girl lifted herself of the ground and walked up to him until she was standing before him. She had to look up at him to meet his eyes properly and Sora noticed that she was actually very short. Smiling gently up at him, she whispered softly, _"You finally came…."  
_

Sora stared at her wide eyed, "That voice….I heard that voice before."

_Don't be afraid…_

_The closer you get to the light..the bigger your shadow becomes…._

"You….you were the voice I heard, right?" Sora asked hopefully. He could finally find out who had first lead him on this crazy adventure. Still smiling she reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face. He flinched when he felt how cold her hands were against his warm skin.

"_Its time…to wake up Sora…"_

"But, I want to know who you are! Why did you choose me? What's you na-" but, before he could finish his sentence he was rudely awaked when someone dropped a very heavy object on his stomach. Sora snapped opened his eyes to be greeted by a cocky smirk and sea green eyes.

**END**

Rome: is it good? It is bad? Will Sora ever figure out who this girl is? Does Riku have to always pick on Sora? Will Sora ever find his other sock!

Apollo: Do you always have to make everything so dramatic!

Rome: yes! Its my charm! Anyways, please review! And sorry that it was so short! cries I promise that the next chapter will be longer!


	2. Still Dreaming?

**Disclaimer: All characters from Kingdom Hearts belong to Squareenix, though Ash belongs to a friend and myself. I do not make any money from this story, so please do not sue! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Still dreaming?

"Dreaming again, Sora?" Riku asked slyly, grinning down at the angry Sora.

"Riku! I almost got to get her name!" he yelled pushing the log off him and standing up. Riku stared at him like he had three heads as Sora hastily brushed the sand of his clothes.

"Her? Who were you dreaming about Sora? And why do you want to know a dreams name for?"

Sora sighed heavily and stared out into the calm ocean. "Its nothing….forget I even said it…" Riku shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand in the air has he walked away.

"Come on Sora, Kairi is waiting for us and she'll get mad if we're late. Don't spend too much day dreaming." Sora watched his friend walk away as the sun set down into the sea.

"Who was she…?" he thought following Riku. "And why was she so alone…."

Rain poured heavily down onto the slumbering city of the World that Never Was. The neon lights of the tall buildings hazily blazed through the thick curtain of rain. Lightning crackled across the ebony sky and thunder crashed like a thousand horses charging through the clouds. The only movements were the shadows dancing through the eternal darkness and a cloaked figure that was hurrying across the street. The figure was clutching another cloaked figure in its arms. It stopped for a minute to looked down at the motionless figure it its arms and gently tugged the hood down lower so the rain wouldn't get in and whispered, "Don't worry…you're going to be safe soon. And he'll come back too."

Without warning, Heartless and Nobodies crawled out of the darkness and advanced on the two, their eyes blazing eerily in the dark.

"Ah…crap…not again! I thought he said he would take care of them!" the figure yelped backing away slowly from the enemies. Throwing a hand out, a portal ripped opened in thin air, dark wisps crept out from the slit as the figure made a mock salute with its free hand, "See ya!" With that, it leaped into the portal as it closed up behind them.

Sora, along with Kairi and Riku, went to Twilight Town to visit their friends. As the three got of the train, Kairi was laughing along with Riku while Sora was blushing furiously.

"And then, he slipped on some water and his head went right up Selphie's skirt." Riku said smirking at Sora who turned 50 shades of red all the way up to the roots of his head.

"It was an accident! An accident I tell you!" He cried, waving his hands wildly in the air.

Riku shook his head and rested his hand on his hip, "Sure Sora. Keep on lying to yourself." Kairi shook her head, trying to stop laughing as they made their way out of the train station. As they made their way to the entrance to the town, a portal opened up in front of them oozing darkness into the air.

"A portal!" Sora cried stepping back, holding his hand out his keyblade appeared in his hands. He got into a fighting position getting ready to fight. Riku did the same while Kairi stepped behind the two. They waited for something to come out, like a heartless, but they weren't prepared for what really came out. All three stared in shock when a cloaked figure stepped out of the portal carrying something in its arms.

**END**

Rome: who could this mystery person be?

Apollo: oh please…cut the drama act and get to the next chapter

Rome: your no fun….please review!


	3. Old Enemies, New Friends!

**Disclaimer: All characters from Kingdom Hearts belong to Squareenix, though Ash belongs to Rome and friend. I do not make any money from this story, so please do not sue! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Old enemies, new friends

"It…can't be…" Kairi whispered from behind Sora.

"That black cloak…its.." Sora said staring in shock.

"Organization 13!" yelled Riku pointing his keyblade, Way to the Dawn at the figure.

The figure jumped when Riku shouted and hastily turned around to face them. The three watched with mild amusement as the figure looked around for exist, almost in a jerky nervous way.

"I've seen this before…" Sora thought as he tilted his head trying to think. "Just…add…cue..ca-"

Before he could think about it longer, Riku charged at the figure, who in response ran away. Sora and Kairi watched as the two ran around in circles, Riku attack and cloak figure dodge. Kairi watched with concern and called out to Riku, "Hey Riku! It seems that he's holding something!" Sora looked to see what she meant, and sure enough, he was holding something.

"Looks like another member." Sora said watching Riku try and get the figure. Finally the figure stopped a ways off from Riku and held out a hand and cried nervously, "Hey crazy guy with a keyblade! Stop! Hold it up!"

Sora gasped, finally realizing who it was, and grabbed Riku by the arm before he could attack. "Sora! What the hell are you doing!" yelled Riku glaring down at him. Without responding Sora turned at looked at the person.

"Demyx? Is that you?" he asked curiously. Riku blinked a few times and looked over at the person. With some trouble, the figure got his hood down and it was number 9 of the Organization, Demyx. The brunette smiled nervously at them and waved slightly. "Erm…hi?"

As if in unison, Riku and Sora yelled, "Hi?" While Kairi tilted her head to the side completely lost.

"So…let me get this straight," Sora said eyeing Demyx warily. "The Organization is back; you're running away and to concluded this all up, why?" All of them had stopped at a place to sit down and, as Kairi put it, to caught up on events. Demyx blinked up at them from his seat and scratched the back of his neck. "Well you see…," he looked at the motionless figure that was leaning against him and slowly pulled back the hood. "It's about her." Sora stared in amazement as the figure turned out to be the girl from his dreams.

"It's her!" Sora exclaimed happily leaping out of his chair and pointing at her. "See Riku, that's the girl I was telling you about before, the one in my dreams!" Riku, Kairi, and Demyx all stared at Sora and he blushed under their gaze. "Uh…yeah…" he slowly sat back down and mumbled an apology. Riku shook his head and looked over at Demyx.

"So, what's with the girl?"

"Her name is Ash," Demyx answered. "After Sora defeated Xemnas 2 years ago, it seemed that a small fragment of him didn't get destroyed."

After a long pause and nobody interrupted, Demyx continued. "He started to piece himself back in the darkness and finally successed in getting back to his original form. Then he started to bring back all the other members. After a while, he came up with a new way to get Kingdom Hearts again…he found the being that would get us into Kingdom Hearts…and that would be Ash. He's been keeping her in a coma state for a while. But by what Sora just said, she found a way to connect to him."

Sora took in all the information that was given to him and stared at the girl. Riku didn't seem to be convinced.

"And why are you so concerned for the girl? What it's in it for you if you help her?" he asked glaring at the Nobody across from him. Demyx lowered his eyes from Riku's piercing stare and mumbled, "She…she's a friend of mine…" Kairi looked at Demyx and blinked. "Your friend? I thought Nobodies didn't have hearts." Before Demyx could responded a familiar voice spoke out.

"We don't. But that doesn't mean we don't remember what its like to have one…"

**END**

Rome: runs in circles The suspence! The drama! And a huge cliffy!

Apollo: rolls eyes please just review for her….


End file.
